1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug assembly, and more particularly, to a plug assembly adapted to an adapter and a computer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a conventional power plug of a notebook computer is cylindrical. When a plug connected to an adapter is coupled to the power jack of the notebook computer, the adapter is capable of charging a battery of the notebook computer or directly supplying electrical power to the notebook computer for a user to perform operation such as typing, playing multi-media and so on. However, since the power jack and the plug are hard to be separated from each other due to the cylindrical designs, the aforesaid power jack is easy to be damaged when the cable with the adapter and the plug is pulled, so as to cause the notebook computer to damage. As a result, it forces the user to change components such as the power jack and thus results in inconvenience of the notebook computer in use.